Did You Know You'd Show Me Your Scars?
by DrownByTheSea
Summary: When Lyssandra's brother breaks out of Arkham with the Joker, she'd never think that she would end up living with him.
1. Character Info

Personality: doesnt take shit from anybody really. is very smart but her mouth gets her in trouble most of the time. badass, although she is very kind hearted but very few people get to see that side, and hates batman for taking away her brother. she loves making people laugh and always having a sarcastic remark to things.

Background: is 23, and her name is Lyssandra, but prefers Lyssa. moved to gotham when she was a new born and her brother was 3. when she was 9 her mother died from lung cancer. after that their father turned mean and aggressive. When her brother Chad was 17 he got tired of the constant beatings and so he finally snapped. he went after their father with an axe. needless to say he was sent away to Arkham. She was sent to the local orphanage since she was only fourteen. she never stayed in a home longer than a month, so she never had a steady home life. when she hit eighteen she was sent on her own and thats where so got her job at the music store, and finally got her life back on track.


	2. Intro

**I was checking the last customer out for the night, and sighed to myself that my shift was finally over. I don't mind working the later shift because, I've always admired the moon secretly. It's always so beautiful and it has a purpose in the world. The complete opposite from me. I was ugly both inside and out. Scars lined my body outside while inside there was a wall blocking anyone to actually get to know me. I made my way to the front of the store to change the sign to "closed" and lock the door, when I saw something happening across the street in the bank. I didn't think anything of it since its Gotham, not much of a surprise if it were thieves. I shrugged my shoulders and when to count the money one last time and then pack up to leave. I grabbed my leather jacket and changed from my boots to my vans since I was going to be walking home. I set the alarm and made my way down the street.**

**I had the feeling like something wasnt right, but I ignored it. I made it home in one piece, and threw my shoes and jacket off. I changed from my work outfit to my pj's . As I brewed some tea, I put the news on. There was a special report about Arkham asylum, I quickly turned the volume up. It was probably about how the joker escaped once again. You'd think they would have learned by now that they really can't hold the joker there. As I predicted it was about how he escaped but with someone else this time.**

**As they flashed from the joker's photo to the accomplice. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that my brothers photo was there.**


	3. Chapter 1

I heard a loud noise outside so I walked over to my window and peaked out of it. I couldn't see much since it was so dark out, but I could've sworn I saw shadows of people moving down by the dumpsters. I walked away from the window still thinking about how my brother had escaped, especially with the joker.

I looked for my phone to check the time, 12:37 awesome. I shut my tv off and made my way to my bed. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock screeching. I slammed my hand down on it, and the noise faded out. I sighed and eventually made my way to my closet. I picked out a pair of black jeans with a plain light blue v-neck shirt. for shoes I picked out my worn out black toms. I then hopped into the shower and washed myself and my hair quickly.

I hurried and got dressed and then put my shoes on. I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door. As I was walking down the street I got that feeling as if someone was watching me. I ignored it since I was running a bit late for work. Just as I was about to unlock the stores door, when I felt a leather glove cover my mouth. I kicked and punched blindly behind me, but to no avail. I heard a grunt and then another hand covered my nose with something wet. I kept on punching and kicking but my eyes got so heavy that I could not longer stay awake. I finally let the darkness take over me.

I awoke to people talking outside of my room somewhere. I slowly crept out of the bed and made my way to the door . I pressed my ear against it hoping to find out who was out there. "When should I tell her boss?" "Whenever you want I don't have time to deal with family problems right now, I hear Mr. Wayne is going to have a ball tonight, and we are going to be the opening act." Laughter filled the room, and that's when I automatically knew who it was.

I dropped to the ground holding my head in my hands. So I was in the jokers hideout, while my brother was working for him. As if we weren't fucked up enough. I heard footsteps approaching the door, so I sprinted back to the bed and flung the blanket over me. The door knob turned slowly and I heard the sound of boots against the wooden floor.

I felt the bed dip in at the end and I heard someone sigh. "Ly, I know you are awake." I froze, only one person called me that and I slowly poked my head out of the covers. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and he just shook his head. He opened his arms for me, motioning to give him a hug. I threw the cover off of myself and went to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could. I felt something wet come in contact with my shoulder. I removed my face from his neck and saw that my brother was crying.

"Its been seven years since I last saw you Ly and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant to have things turn out the way they did. I just hope that you can forgive me." I looked at him for a long time before shaking my head yes. He squeezed me so tightly I thought I might break. It felt good to actually have family in my life again, even if It meant I would also be with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham.

"Ly I can't believe how much you've changed! The piercings and tattoos, and you've lost weight too, you look so tiny I'm afraid I might break you." Its true I did lose a ton of weight in seven years. you see when my brother left for arkham, I was so stressed out I didn't have time to eat. So in seven years I lost about 90 pounds which makes me 110.

"Chad when you left I was a wreck, and I just didn't have time to eat. I was busy at the orphanage and what not, and then I got a job so i was working a lot more now. I'm sorry too." He smiled at me with sad eyes, and I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

He told me all about how he met the joker and why he chose to go with him, why I was taken, and all of that boring stuff. "do you want to meet him?" I tilted my head to the side because I zoned out halfway through my brothers talk so I had no idea who I was meeting. I shook my head anyways and he held his hand out for me to take. I didn't, instead I jumped on his back like when we were kids. He let out a small laugh and started walking.

We went through all these halls and finally got to this door, with intricate designs with only two colors: purple and green. Obviously this was the jokers room, and surprising for being a dangerous criminal, I wasnt nervous. Chad knocked on the door, and we heard a grunt come from inside. He turned his head toward me and I just shrugged.

He opened the door, and there in the flesh was the clown prince himself.


	4. Chapter 2

"Well hello there doll! You must be the fresh meat? Chaddy boy here has told me a lot about you." I nodded my head as to give him a greeting back. Its not every day where you are put in the same room as the joker.

"What cat got your tongue sugar? I wont bite...hard" He gave out a shrill laugh. I turned my heard toward Chad, and raised my eyebrow. Chad sighed and just bowed his head. "Now then shall we get down to business, doll?"

"What 'business' Chad..." "Oh he didn't tell you, he he this is going to be great. Since I let him tag along with me he said that he would give me another fighter to my team, and that is where you come in doll." I felt my face pale, and my hands begin to sweat. I could hear my heart in my ears, and my breathing became shallow.

"Chad you know I don't do that stuff anymore! How could you? You used me just to get out?!" I ran toward him and swung my fist back and had it connect with his jaw. I heard a satisfying crack. His body fell to the floor, and he cupped his face gently. I finally came to my senses again, and dropped to the floor to see what I had done.

"Fuck, Chad I'm sorry. I-I really didn't mean too, it's just..." I got up quickly and ran out of the room. Where I was going I really didn't care I just needed space to think things over. I went up a few flights of stairs and before I knew it, I was on top of the roof. I inhaled a strong breath and let it out slowly.

I sat myself on the gravely surface, and brought my knees to my chest. The view was amazing, I could see all of Gotham from here! A small gust of fall air came, and it made me shiver slightly.

Oh how it made me wish my mother was here. She would hold me tight and sings soft lullaby's however many my heart desired. I leaned back to enjoy the sun dipping down over the horizon of skyscrapers. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed what little freedom I had left.

"I think I saw you in my sleep darling. I think I saw you in my sleep you were, stitching up the seams on every broken promise that your body couldn't keep. I think I saw you in my sleep. I thought I heard a plane crashing, but now I think it was your passion snapping. I think you saw me confronting my fears, it went up with the bottle and went down with the beer. I think you ought to stay away from here. I think I saw you in my sleep darling..." I sang the lyrics quietly and slowly faded out. When I opened my eyes again it was completely dark and I saw the bat symbol in the sky.

"Pathetic." I whispered to myself. I got up slowly cracking my bones in the process. I walked over to the door I came out of and pulled. "Are you fucking shitting me, it just has to be locked doesn't it?" I thought of a different route to get back in the building.

I walked towards the edge of the building and saw that I could get to a window from here. I let my feet go first then the rest of my body. My shirt had risen up and I felt myself get goosebumps. I shivered slightly but let my feet drop to the window pane below me.

I looked in the window and saw nothing so I braced myself and used all my force to punch the window. It went right through and I used my arm to clear the rest of the glass out of the way. I really didn't care if I was bleeding or not. I was cold and hungry, not a good mix for myself.

I hoisted myself through the window and I landed with a thud. I rubbed my head from the fall and carefully got up and tried not to hurt myself anymore than I already did. I made my way out of the room and realized I didn't have a clue where I was in this building.

I decided to just let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. It seemed like ages but I finally made it to the living room! I saw two guys sitting on the couch, and I tried my best not to make a noise. Just as I thought I was in the clear, the floor board creaked. fuck. They both turned around and looked at me strangely.

"Who the fuck are you little miss?" This one with a nose piercing and a few visible tattoos said. "Well that attitude was not needed, asshole. Where is the bathroom here, I need the first aid kit." The same guy I spoke to, got up and motioned me to follow him.

We got to the bathroom and he pulled the first aid kit out for me. "So did J do that to you?" pointing to my arm. "Oh no, I had to break a window, I got trapped on the roof." He just shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"Well little lady, I'll let you clean yourself. Every one has to clean themselves up the first time they get hurt here. I didn't mean to snap earlier either." I nodded my head to him and he left the room.

It was a long process but I finally managed to get all the glass out of my arm, and wrap some gauze around it. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY FLOOR?! I DID NOT DO THIS, SO IT ISN'T NOT OKAY!" I flinched a bit with the tone in his voice. I quickly picked everything up and put it away. I ran out of the bathroom, and crashed into a hard body. I looked up to meet the eyes of my brother, a bruise formed on the left side of his face. I smirked to myself slightly. He yanked me up by the arm, and I yelped quietly.

His eyes traveled to my arm and his eyes opened with shock, he whispered softly: "Please tell me you didn't start that 'habit' again Ly..." I shook my head violently. "I got locked out on the roof so I had to break a window getting in. I'll explain more later."

"Ahh, little miss Lyssa did you get blood on my floor?" He pulled his knife out of his coat pocket and rested it against my throat. "Hmm, you're not smiling what a shame. Lets put a smile on that face." He grazed his knife up my neck to my chin leaving a small cut, but enough to make blood come out. He inserted the knife into my mouth and pressed it against the edge.

I folded my arms over my chest waiting to see if he was actually going to do anything. He put the least amount of pressure at first and slowly started to add more. "Oh so you're not scared? I'll have to change that." And with that he walked away laughing loudly to himself.


	5. Chapter 3

Chad showed me to my room, and left without a word. I went to the closet to see if I had any other clothes in there. Oh cool, nothing . I took my shoes off and fell on the bed. I just wanted to be home, and not have to deal with any of this bull shit anymore.

I wanted to find my brother to see if I could borrow some boxers and a shirt of his. I tore a strip of my shirt off and tied it around the door knob, so I could tell which room was mine. I quietly made my way down the hall looking for any sign of him, or his room.

Just as I was about to turn the corner, someone slammed into me, sending me to the ground. "Watch it dolly, wouldn't want you getting hurt." He said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and I was yanked up by my hair making me flinch.

"Ya know, you fascinate me toots. You don't respect me, you break one of my windows, and you don't even say sorry. Thats not a good doll, I think I need to teach you a lesson." He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, past my door again and then we got to his. He unlocked the door and shoved my inside. He rummaged through his desk and pulled out some rope.

He grabbed the chair, and pushed me in it. There wasn't really any use trying to fight it, he would just hurt me more if I didn't comply. He bound my arms and legs to the chair and went back to his desk. He put something in his pocket, and strut back over to me.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" I didn't say anything so he slapped he hard across the face. "Well you see, daddy was a drinker and he liked to fool around with other ladies. Mommy didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So one night when Daddy got really drunk he started yelling and Mommy. Well me being myself at the time, didn't want to see Mommy sad so I stood up to Daddy. This just made him angrier. So he got his knife out, and came at me. Mommy got in the way so he stabbed her over and over. Now with her out of the picture he got to me. He said 'Why so serious son?' and shoved the knife in my mouth and carved me up. Now dolly, I'm gunna ask you. Why so serious?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes the entire time he was telling his story. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Empathy. He pulled the knife out and cut my shirt down the middle with it. I closed my eyes and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I didn't bother to look since I knew what was happening.

"There all better. It looks good, dolly." I opened my eyes and saw what he had done. He wrote the words 'why so serious' in choppy letters just below my collar bones. I didn't say anything but just as I thought he was going to let me go, he plunged the knife deep into my thigh. I bit my lip so I would let out a scream, but I bit it so hard that I drew blood.

He bent down and licked the blood dripping down my chin. "Tastes sweet, unlike you dolly" "Ooo, that hurt me right where my heart would be." He let out a giggle, and that giggle turned into, rolling on the ground laughing. "Ya know, maybe you aren't to bad dolly."

He got up and untied me, and threw a little thing of gauze and nodded his head.


End file.
